


Dim Sum

by MrsJohnSmith



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, No Wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsJohnSmith/pseuds/MrsJohnSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title is an inside joke with a friend, so sorry about that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dim Sum

Son of a bitch. She was wearing next to nothing. Not entirely unusual, just a little extra hard, heh, to deal with before the first full cup of coffee.

“Morning, Dean.” She shuffled over to the coffee maker.

As my eyes trailed up her legs, I wished it was my tongue, my mouth. “Yeah, mornin’” I was lost in her latest tattoo, a gorgeous mermaid all swirling green, gold, and teal. It was almost as gorgeous as her and the thought of tracing the design with my fingers, or better yet, my tongue was sending all my blood down south.

“What’s got you all extra broody today?” She sunk down across from me, her eyes shining with a tease.

I adjusted my robe and shifted. “Phhfft. I’m fine, I’m good.” She didn’t believe me. I wouldn’t either. “I’m gonna go wash Baby.”

She raised her cup to me as I left. I didn’t even bother with a refill. I needed a distraction and quick.

Shoulda picked something else. An oil change. Shooting a few rounds in the range. All that was on my mind was her. From the second she crashed into our lives, literally, I was done for. She stormed into that warehouse, weapons at the ready and was beyond pissed that we’d gotten there first. Our names left her lips like a curse and somehow it was music to my ears.

Sammy had something to me first. Obviously it’d be better for everyone else if those two linked up. She definitely had a thing for him. They’d been ridiculously dancing around each other for months. It was starting to wear on my patience. I was so wrapped up in thinking about her, she was able to get the drop on me, kicking the bucket next to me and sloshing the contents on the garage floor.

“You suddenly go deaf, Dean baby?” Jesus. She still hadn’t put anything else on. “Wanted to see if you’re up to take her for a spin once she’s all shiny? Gettin’ low on supplies.”

Why couldn’t I get a grip today? I moved further away from her. “Sure. You’re finally gonna have to put some clothes on though.” She wasn’t wearing a bra. Fuck.

“Dean Winchester, you got something against boy shorts and tanks?” She stalked towards me, those hips swaying and begging for my hands.

I tossed the sponge into the bucket and raised my hands up in defeat. “Uncle. I give. You got me riled up. Happy?”

She cocked her head to the side, a smile playing at her lips. “Yep.”

Anyone else, I woulda sworn it was on. This was her. That was different. She came closer, her hands sliding up my chest. “I can’t do this. Can’t do this to Sammy,” I whispered.

She went on her tiptoes, her breath hot on my neck. “What if I said I want you both?”

My hands came up to her biceps to push her back. I tried to fight the short circuiting of my brain as I searched her face for the truth. “What?”

Just one finger of hers traced along my jaw as she spoke. “However you want to work it, I just want you both. Same time, separately. Would you be ok with that?” Her other hand closed over my cock and even through the denim she felt amazing, squeezing just right.

“Yeah, um,” I cleared my throat, “Yes.” My eyes closed and my head tipped back as she stroked me.

“Yes to what?” She asked playfully.

“Whatever you want, princess.” I fuckin meant it. Anything she wanted, she could have. She brought my head forward and my eyes shot open. I only got a small glimpse of her lips before they were on me, moving in time with her hand. She tasted even better than I thought she would. The wet heat of her mouth made crave the rest of her even more.

I picked her up and she wrapped those gorgeous legs around me. I couldn’t wait to feel her skin. I let her down on the hood of Baby and she laughed into the kiss.

“Sorry, it’s wet.”

She giggled. “Yeah, it is.” She grabbed for her shirt and I grabbed for mine. I’d seen bits and pieces of her in post hunt patch ups and around the bunker, but this was just for me and I drank her in. She was goddamn gorgeous. My hands and mouth found whatever they could. I wanted her all at once, everything. I wanted to drown in her and I damn near lost it when she whimpered as my mouth closed around her nipple.

Her hands worked quickly at my jeans, pushing them down just far enough. Her hand closed around me again, softly stroking, her thumb swiping the head. I ripped those boy shorts from her, tossing them somewhere behind me and she laughed again. She pulled me close, her legs wrapping around me. “Easy, sweetheart, gotta get you ready.”

My fingers brushed through her soaking slit and she groaned. “I’m ready. Was thinkin’ ‘bout you. Back in my room.”

I leaned back and saw the wicked gleam in her eyes. The meaning wasn’t lost on me. I dropped my forehead to hers. “You’re gonna fuckin’ kill me.”

“Not yet, you still got work to do.” She pulled me closer, lining me up. I held my breath as I sunk into her. Tight, warm. Everything was her, her arms and legs around me, our mouths working together and me buried in her. All I wanted was this and I wanted it forever. I steeled myself and dragged back, thrusting back in again. Her mouth lost its will, dropping into an O. “Fuck, Dean.”

I set a rhythm of long slow strokes, wanting to feel all of her. My mouth travelled over her skin, searching out the places that would reward me with all the delicious sounds she could make.

And then the garage door opened.

“Hey, Sam.” Her eyes went to him, but her hands ran over my skin.

“So, it was a setup, huh?” I was surprised. Surprised with how I didn’t much care. We hadn’t even moved apart. I’d shared a woman or two with Sam before, but not exactly like this. If this is what they wanted, then that’s what I wanted too.

He nodded at me as he approached, waiting to see if I told him to back off. I didn’t.

Sam greeted her with a deep kiss and she clenched around me, an involuntary moan rumbled out of me.

“Let me down?” She asked. I backed up as well as I could with my jeans and boots still on and watched as she maneuvered Sam to Baby’s hood. She went to work on his pants, dropping them just low enough like she’d done with me. She bent forward to lick at him, his hand lazily threading through her hair. She was a fuckin sight. With a look back to me she said, “Come on, Dean,” and wiggled her ass.

As I plunged back into her, her mouth went down on Sam, her groan so loud and deep I almost felt it on my cock. I picked up the pace, pushing her forward faster, her moans almost continuous. Watching her like this, feeling her tighten around me, I wasn’t going to last long. “So gorgeous, princess. Fuck, you’re amazing.” I reached a hand around her and found her clit, drawing circles around it.

Soon as I did, she went full tilt on Sam and for a second I was almost jealous of what he must’ve been feeling. He grabbed her head with both hands, his groans becoming louder. I worked her clit faster as Sam shouted and shot his load down her throat. She was greedy for it and it was so friggin’ hot.

“Come for Dean, baby, let him hear those pretty sounds.” Sam rested her on him as she lost herself to me. A few more thrusts and she was crying out and clenching around me, yanking my orgasm from me.

The three of us leaned on Baby with her between us, trying to pull ourselves back together, our hands lazily drifting over each other.

“Shower?” She suggested.

“Damn, woman, really?” She was insatiable.

“Get used to it brother!” Sam laughed.

Hell yeah I could get used to this.


End file.
